The Katherine Diaries
by DenLilleViking
Summary: A collection of flashbacks from Katherine Pierce's life.
1. Texas 1836

||Texas - 1836||

A waterfall of crimson satin draped over a wooden stool on which my lithe form was stood, as still as the marble statues of Aphrodite, while the maid's nimble digits unfastened the laces at my back. A tight bodice supported by thin steel bars engulfed my delicate torso, forcing every bit of imperfect flesh to stay hidden from sight. The steel was a nice change from the whale bones that had previously been sown into every corset, and the scent was a definite improvement. The heavy fabric soon pulled from my body, it pooled about my feet in a heap of red, leaving me in my stockings and undergarments. Admiring my own reflection in the mirror before me, a satisfied smile tugged upon my painted lips, making me look positively wicked prior to being dressed in my nightgown. A knock upon the door alerted me to the concierge's arrival before his familiar voice rung out from behind the barrier.

"Ms. Pierce. A letter has come for you."

Raising one ethereal hand, I stopped my maid from moving, gesturing for her to fetch my robe before inviting the young man inside. "Just a moment." Tying the flimsy garment shut, fingers delved underneath my hair at the back of my neck to bring raven tresses out from hiding, casting another quick glance at the mirror to ensure I was decent. Crossing the floor in quick motions, I twisted the doorknob and opened the door a tad, peering out at the concierge to make certain he was alone before flashing him that seductive smile that always made him blush.

"You have something for me, Anthony?" I held my hand out expectantly and hazel hues fell to examine the envelope placed in my palm, promptly shutting the door in the young man's face upon noticing the handwriting. Making my way back across the room towards the bed, I barely spared my maid a glance as I ordered her to take her leave for the night, and waited until she had disappeared prior to ripping the envelope open with sharp nails. The sheets of paper withdrawn were decorated by Henry's, my minion – though he believed himself to be my one true love, scribbles, and my eager chocolate gaze immediately began the search of the good news I craved.

"My dearest, Katherine. I wake filled with thoughts of you. I have waited patiently for weeks without news from you, and believe the fault lies with the chap who usually delivers my post, for I dare not put the blame on you, my beautiful angel. I pray you are well. At the very least I know Niklaus has not gotten to you, for I saw him with my very own eyes just two days ago. In Prague. His manservant revealed he and his party intend to stay in this country for quite some time, so it is my belief you have nothing to fear. My sweet Katherine, you are my only love. You have me completely in your power. Yours always, Henry."

Blatantly ignoring the confessions of love gracing the letter, I focused only on the part concerning The Original, #Klaus. I had always preferred to stay as far away as possible from the monster who wished me dead, and separate continents suited me just fine. Tucking the sheets of paper back into their envelope, I slipped the letter into my nightstand drawer and allowed myself to fully relax for the first time in weeks.

At the stroke of midnight, a sharp pain stabbed at my chest and tore me from my peaceful slumber to discover a wooden stake impaling my sternum. Momentarily distracted by the complete agony, I did not notice the man at my bedside until his knee pressed upon my abdomen in an attempt to keep me pinned. "The vampire harlot awakens for the very last time." More puzzled than insulted at the words spoken, I inhaled deeply to regain my strength, slender digits coiling about the weapon piercing my flesh and tugging it out in one quick motion. The palm of my free hand thrust against my attacker's chest, supernatural strength sending him flying across the rented room, and gave me the opportunity to rise from my bed.

"If it is not too much to ask, I would like to know your name and the reason for your visit before I kill you." Deceivingly dulcet tones escaped plush petals as I observed the stranger, pressing strong fingers to the bleeding cavity decorating my chest, slowly healing and soon becoming nothing more than a flesh wound. My first thought was #Klaus. Sending assassins to murder me was not something I would put past him. Yet my theory failed from the moment the man pushed to his feet and I heard the dull thumping of his heart. Human. #Klaus would never send a human to dispose of me, unless he wished said human an incredible amount of pain. No, this had nothing to do with him.

"I am here to kill you, Whore of Satan. Did you believe you could remain here without being noticed? I found your most recent meal down by the river." The stranger growled as he reached within his coat to withdraw a revolver, aiming and firing in my direction with a less than satisfactory result. Easily avoiding every bullet soaring my way, I surged forth and grasped the weapon from his hand, a swift blow from my elbow bringing him to the floor once more. Lowering my lithe body to straddle the man's thighs, my free hand delved into his coat to withdraw one more bullet, taking my sweet time reloading the revolver while my attacker attempted to regain consciousness. His eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes, and I used the barrel of my new toy to tip his hat off, scrutinizing his every feature and memorizing his scarred face. With the gun pressed beneath his chin, the stranger lay in silence as I peered down on him, gifting him with a saccharine smile.

"You are a vampire hunter? How adorable." Pushing the trigger with determination, the hunter flinched as the weapon released a noticeable click, yet no bullet escaped. Puckering my lips in a playful pout, eyes darkened in amusement as I caressed his throat with the cold barrel, feeding off of the fear radiating from him. The hunter, now clearly aware he was in over his head, swallowed thickly and shifted uncomfortably beneath me in a futile attempt to change the circumstances.

"You will go to Hell, slattern. And my soul will rest in the Eternal Kingdom." A sadistic gleam was reflected in my gaze upon hearing his words, and once more, the barrel pressed firmly beneath his chin, the sound of his fluttering heart making the most sweet music. "No bullet last time. Do you think luck is on your side?" My victim's eyes widened, his lips forming a perfect 'O' as if he had changed his mind and considered pleading for mercy before my index finger squeezed the trigger once more. A loud bang rattled the room as the bullet was forced from its resting place, burying itself deeply within the skull of Mr. Vampire Hunter and spraying the carpet of my room red with brains and blood. "I am sorry, darling. It appears you are out of luck. "


	2. Mystic Falls 1864

The sun had set mere minutes ago, golden light hiding behind the green forests west of the Salvatores' house, illuminating the entire property with an eerie, orange glow. Stefan's digits were coiled around my delicate wrists, pinning me to the mattress our naked bodies had landed on, a triumphant smirk upon his face. "Do not think yourself superior to me, Mr Salvatore." I grinned, using my admirable strength to free myself from his harsh grasp, drawing cold fingers down his chest, feeling each ridge, each strong muscle beneath the skin. "Do not think yourself in control of this situation, Temptress." Stefan all but growled, his emerald oculars taking a hold of mine, and before I knew it, I was stepping into the black heat of his gaze and sinking. No human man had ever been able to 'put me under his spell' before, and though I could hear Stefan's heartbeat as clearly as I could hear the howling dogs outside, I began questioning his true nature. Forceful digits dipped between the junction of my legs, the rough pad of his thumb caressing tender flesh that ached for his touch, until I thought I'd scream from the delicious torment. Heat circled through me, flooding my mind, constricting my lungs until I gasped for air, and my flat belly was taut with need. "Now do you see?" Stefan grinned smugly, denying me my much coveted pleasure as he retracted his hand, only to allow his muscular body to settle between my legs. I did not answer. For the first time in centuries, a mere man had left me speechless, left me unable to utter anything but whines of pleasure. Wrapping both slender arms around Stefan's broad shoulders, I lifted myself up off the bed, ending up in the safe comfort of his lap, taking all of him deep into me. The human male began to move, his hips bucking and rocking until I was teetering on the edge of bliss, and with one final thrust, we both exploded again and again. Warm bodies, his a few degrees warmer than mine, collapsed back onto the bed, my silken lips claiming his in one last, exhausted kiss. Just another day in paradise.

I sensed movement behind me, ears perking at the sound of uncertain footsteps shuffling on the wooden floor right inside of my chamber doors. In a series of impossibly quick movements, my lithe form ghosted off of the bed, my elbow connecting with the Stefan's face and knocking him out cold before my feet even met the floor. Slender digits reached out to grasp the base of the intruder's throat, pulling a broad body further into my room until the light fell on his face. "Damon." The elder Salvatore brother scowled, hiding his frightened exterior beneath pure fury as he finally spoke. "I have been waiting for you for hours, Katherine. And now, I find you here...with him?" Damon's cyan oculars travelled over the limp body of his brother on my bed, and he swallowed thickly, as if the sight had made him nauseous. My fingers tightened around his throat, boring my dark gaze into his until I knew he was unable to look away, and whispered. "Lesson one, my sweet, innocent, Damon: I belong to no one. I do as I wish, and you will accept that." The elder brother nodded as soon as my words took a hold of him, yet the agony was still reflected in his gaze. In a moment of weakness, I allowed my humanity to rule my impulses and leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon Damon's cheek, quickly withdrawing to continue my compulsion. "You will forget you saw this. You will remember that I came to your room and that we fell asleep in each other's arms. That I left before the sun rose and returned to my own chamber to keep from rousing your father's suspicion. Now, be on your way." Ruby lips parted in a pleased smile as Damon nodded once more and turned to leave. Had the Salvatore Brothers been any other men, I would not have bothered. I would have left them and their family alone. But unfortunately for Mystic Falls, Stefan and Damon had caught my attention, and I refused to give them up so easily. I may not ever have become a Princess, or the ruler of a country, but during the nights, in my bed, I was their Queen, a title too good to relinquish.


End file.
